20 Things You Shouldn't Do In Wonderland
by KuoMe
Summary: 20 things you shouldn't do if you don't wish to be harmed in any way. What might happen if Mary Sue did them. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

20 things

**Hello, it's me again. Chibi Undertaker. This is just something I came up with. So please bear with me.**

20 things you shouldn't do if you don't wish to be harmed

Call Eliot a rabbit every time you see him

(Cause he's actually a hare)

Have a sleep over party with the amusement park at the hatter mansion

(Probably everyone will be unhappy 'cept Boris)

Get lost with Ace

(At night)

(Where no one can find you)

Be alone with the Jokers

(Far away from civilization)

(Where no one can hear you cry)

Say everyone likes you and doesn't like Alice anymore don't be alone with an Alice in BAD mode

(Where no one can hear you scream for mercy)

Try to hook Blood up with Gowland

(Just because his name is a girl's name doesn't mean he is suppose to fall in love with guys cause that is just gross)

(Maybe)

(I think)

(Fine, just forget what I said)

Diss Gray's cooking

(Just because he's babysitting Nightmare doesn't mean he can't harm you because he's still an ex-assassin)

Break the clocks Julius fixes

(I got temporary Wonderland jail)

Stuff Pierce's pockets with cat nip then put him in the same room as a hungry Boris holding a knife and fork

(I am not going to comment on this)

(Probably because I just kinda participated in murder)

(And might kill off part of the fangirl population)

(And fanboy)

(And fanit)

Try to make the Jokers crossdress

(I tried and nearly got killed)

(They look adorable in pink though)

Harm Alice in anyway (neither mental or physical)

(I told her she was bloody annoying so she started crying)

(Geez, they're spoiling her)

Call Gowland Mary

(Not only will you be harmed but also Blood for starting it and Boris for telling you)

(If Boris gets hurt, I will go to your house the next day holding a chainsaw)

(If Blood gets hurt I might go to your house the next day holding his cane)

The unlucky number that I should not write anything

Give away the Queen's secret about the toys in her secret room

(You might get beheaded)

Slap Alice in front of Peter

(His clock/gun thingy will pop out)

(Literally)

Stand next to Gowland when he plays his violin

(I was temporary deaf)

(I went to the lawyers and they officially declared his violin playing as a torture act and may be a crime)

Put the words Gowland, Mary and Mary-Go-Round in one sentence

(Remind you of someone?)

(Blood…will shed)

Go into the Circus when a show is going on then mess the show up

(You're gonna die)

Kick Nightmare in the stomach after he ate

(Blood will come out and Gray)

Invite Julius to a day at the Amusement Park

(Invite means force)

**I know this is a list but I'm going to turn it into a story later. The next chapter is a story on what might happen if I called Eliot a rabbit every time I see him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Number 1-Called Elliot a rabbit every time you see him

**It's me again. Since Chibi Undertaker is too long, I'm just going to call myself Kuro. Who makes their OC for cruelty? Apparently, I do. Her name is Mary Sue Of Awesome Land Violin Master Decaffeinated Coffee For Julius Sama Also A Gary Sue Lavender Rose I Have A Part Time Job At Luna Park It's Making Fairy Floss Eliot Is A Rabbit Sue, *takes a breath*. But let's just her Mary Sue.**

**Okay, first up is 1. Call Eliot a rabbit every time you see him.**

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan," The Bloody Twins called as they tugged on Mary's shoulder.

"Yes?" Mary said in a too high voice that sounded like Gowland's violin playing x2.

"What are we doing today?" They asked together.

Yes, as being the trying to be cool Mary Sue, she said, "Let's annoy The Rabbit."

So they went up to Elliot's room, and smashed the door trying to make an unignorable entrance. Well, only Mary did. "Chickie Rabbit!" the twins called at Elliot.

"I'm no rabbit!" He called back.

"Wanna bet?" The Mary asked in a pitchy voice.

"Shut up Mary! Your voice is annoying me!" Elliot yelled at her.

"How dare you say that in my face!" She answered back.

"I'll stick my gun in your face and fire it!"

"See if you can do that to a foreigner!"

"I'll do it!"

Elliot clicked the trigger on his gun expecting it to fire, but, alas, as his is against THE Mary Sue his gun didn't fire. "What the hell happen! Why did you betray me gun?" He broke down crying for this faceless person he called his mummy.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Mary mocked Elliot as she danced around doing the chicken dance.

"Die! B**ch! Die!" Elliot yelled as he swung a metal baseball bat to her face.

The next thing Mary knew was that she blacked out.

~Two weeks later~

Mary was sitting in a hospital bed with her head bandaged.

"Mrrgh? Mmhrrhgthgh? Mrrrhghghghtrr?" She asked, trying to speak.

"What?" Blood asked her.

"Just write it down MARY" Gowland said part annoyed about her name.

Mary wrote down in perfect cursive- _What happened? How's my beautiful face? Did I get a surgery?_

Julius spited out his coffee when he read the word 'beautiful'. In fact, all the role holders did. Well, they weren't drinking coffee.

"If you want to see so badly, I'll let you," the doctor said in disgust.

When they removed her bandages, she looked in her mirror and was stunned. She looked beautiful, well, beautiful in her option.

In Kuro's option, she looked like a badger that's been ran over by a truck over and over and over again. Then got dumped in acid, then got pulled out when it's face was half dissolved. It looked like Justin Bieber.

"Oh my gosh! I look so beautiful!" Mary exclaimed in her pitchy voice, x5 to her normal pitchy voice.

Luckily, all the role holder had ear plugs on except for Blood, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"I'll help him do CPR!" Mary jumped to her feet to attempt doing CPR.

Kuro blocked her and said, "This is PG so no, you, with your new face, should try auditioning for a horror movie,"

So Mary Sue Of Awesome Land Violin Master Decaffeinated Coffee For Julius Sama Also A Gary Sue Lavender Rose I Have A Part Time Job At Luna Park It's Making Fairy Floss Eliot Is A Rabbit Sue went to audition for the new horror movie and got the role as the victim who's face got bashed in and was still alive.

In fact, the movie was so popular because most of the scenes was showing Mary's face getting bashed by the killer that was played by Elliot. It made a sequel, 'Mary's Face II'.

Everyone was happy except Mary Sue Of Awesome Land Violin Master Decaffeinated Coffee For Julius Sama Also A Gary Sue Lavender Rose I Have A Part Time Job At Luna Park It's Making Fairy Floss Eliot Is A Rabbit Sue who went to get a surgery and just her luck, the surgerist was Elliot.

**You can guess what happened next cause it ain't pretty. I know Mary Sue Of Awesome Land Violin Master Decaffeinated Coffee For Julius Sama Also A Gary Sue Lavender Rose I Have A Part Time Job At Luna Park It's Making Fairy Floss Eliot Is A Rabbit Sue has the same first name as Gowland so yeah. I might make a bonus chapter for the movie, 'Mary's Face' and just write what happened. If I have free time. So please review this and give me some tips on what might happen in the movie.**


End file.
